


Halloween: Tommy

by NerdyPuddinCup



Category: Halloween (2018), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, Horror, Movie: Halloween H20: 20 Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPuddinCup/pseuds/NerdyPuddinCup
Summary: Tommy Doyle, the last living survivor of the 1978 Halloween Massacre.Since that time he's found success, love, and a family. But, the greater the heights you climb the worse the fall can be.





	Halloween: Tommy

Thomas Doyle. When he was a kid in 1978 he was a witness to the Halloween massacre that would go down in infamy. He, his friend Lindsay Wallace, and their babysitter Laurie Strode had come face to face with the masked lunatic Michael Myers. Laurie's nightmare was only just beginning as later that same night the Boogeyman has tracked her down to the hospital she was taken to and attempted to finish what he'd started.

All three of them would be changed forever after the traumatic events of that night. Michael's doctor Sam Loomis who had narrowly escaped with his life had helped Laurie fake her own death so that in the event that Myers hadn't truly died as was officially said he would have no way to find her. Lindsay had taken it hard as well. She never got over that night and so she had been in and out of therapy. Her preteen years were filled with drugs, drinking, and promiscuity to try and numb the horrors that filled her mind. Eventually she had a psychotic break and had been admitted into the same hospital that Michael Myers had once been a patient in.

Thomas it had seemed was the most well adjusted out of all of them. True in his pubescent years he had gotten into a few scrapes and the like but for the most part he didn't crash like Lindsay had. He got married and even had a son name Jamie. Thomas said when asked that he was able to cope with the trauma through his writing. He had written and illustrated several issues of his old favorite childhood comic Tarantula Man. That had been a dream come true for him and had brought him a little bit of success. But, deep down he really wanted to know why Michael Myers was the way he was, why he did the things he did.

So, for his next project he sought out to explain it. He began to write a story. Using his son Jamie as inspiration he wrote the tale of his old babysitter's daughter Jamie Lloyd who had been adopted into the Carrathurs family after her mother and father had died in a car accident. Then, one faithful Halloween, her uncle returned to Haddonfield to continue killing off his bloodline. In his story, Michael was a weapon to be used by a Cult who's history and sordid affairs ran deep in the town. And at the end who would be the one to beat down the monster and save the day? Thomas Doyle of course!

There was a lot of hype surrounding these stories. There was even a movie deal. Paul Rudd played Thomas in the third movie which was funny because Thomas in reality was a portly balding writer whole Paul Rudd was young, handsome, slim, and had all his hair. Things were going very well now, the family was able to afford a much nicer home away from Haddonfield. But then, tragedy caught up with him. He learned that his old babysitter hadn't died when it seemed she did. She'd changed her name and went into hiding. But...he found her. A year later there was a break in at Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Two nurses, a doctor, and one patient were killed. That patient was none other than poor Lindsay Wallace. Thomas was the only witness left from that night.

This terrified Thomas, the thought that he could be next. But, he took a deep breath. There was nothing to worry about. He was safe in California. The Midwest Boogeyman had never traveled that far out. Still, just to be safe he got new locks and security systems installed at the house. For a whole year nothing happened. The last movie of the Myers franchise had bombed hard. Paul Rudd's performance was laughably bad and it had essentially killed the films. So, the script he had been working on for a new one was scrapped. At least his young son was excited for Halloween. It was his favorite holiday despite how this time of year made his father feel. To make matters worse Jamie insisted on dressing as a clown even though his father tried to dissuade him from it he had his heart set on it.

That night they went trick or treating, Jamie had gotten a very large bounty of candy and he was so very happy. Thomas warned his son not to eat anything yet before he had a chance to check the candy. There were a lot of sickos in the world. When they got home all the lights were out.

No...

His wife, Elaine. She had stayed home to prepare Halloween goodies for her men. He made Jamie come with him down stairs to the breaker room. He was relieved to find that he just had to hit a switch and the lights came back. But where was Elaine?

They made their way upstairs and searched the main floor. No note, no sign of anyone else in the house. He told his son to wait at the bottom of the stairs on the main floor as he made his way up with a baseball bat just to be safe. The trek up the stairs was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. His heart was beating out of his chest so fast that he swore he could feel it in his throat. It only got worse with each door he opened. He checked each room, every closet...nothing. Did the circuit just get tripped and Elaine left the house? It was possible. She left electrical stuff to Tommy. The train of thought was cut off when he heard an ear piercing cry...Jamie...

NO! NO! NO! NO!

Thomas rushed down the stairs and his he nearly fell over when he found that Jamie was still where he had told him to wait. But, he was crying. Blood was dripping from his mouth. "What happened?" He asked, trying to swallow his panic. Jamie opened his mouth to show a piece of candy that was stuck on the top of his mouth. There was a razor in it. Monsters. "O~okay. It's okay. Come one, we'll get you to the hospital and..." as he took his son's hand and turned, Thomas bumped into something. A figure, a shape with a pale white expressionless face. And the eyes...the devil's eyes. Thomas was about to scream in horror and terror but he couldn't as he felt a sudden and sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see that s knife had been plunged into his gut. He suddenly coughed up blood and fell to the ground as the blade was pulled out of him. The masked figure stepped over him and Jamie's gurgled grunting could be heard. "Not...my...son...please." This was far more real and far more intense than anything he could have written. Though in a lot of pain he tried to crawl but it was no use. He watched defenseless as the Shale lifted his squirming son by his blonde hair. He tried to call to his daddy for help despite the razor still being lodged in his mouth. The noises suddenly stopped as a streak of silver moved across the little boy's throat. That monster has killed his son.

Jamie's body was dropped hard onto the floor and Thomas watched as the light left his little boy's eyes. He cried for his son, even as the figure grabbed Thomas by the leg and began to drag him over to the living room. He was lifted up and put forcefully onto the couch. It was there now that beside him Thomas saw the body of his wife Elaine. Blood all over her face and body. She'd been stabbed through her forehead. The more Thomas tried to struggled the more quickly he was losing blood. His son's lifeless body was placed on the other side of him shortly after. And then the figure stood there in front of the three before turning on the tv. It then hit play on the VCR. It was a video of this night. It was Elaine while she was still alive talking about how she was going to hit the breaker so when Thomas and Jamie cams home they'd be spooked. She made her way down the stairs when suddenly it seemed like she had fallen. The camera panned around frantically as it picked up the masked figure who had been hiding beneath the stairs. Elaine screamed as the figure approached slowly with knife in hand, and then black.

Thomas was weeping now. "Why? Why damn it!? Why have you done this to us?" In response to the question the figure's head tilted slightly to the left before approaching Thomas with a raised hand. The scarred and calloused hand wrapped around Thomas's neck as the other entered the knife wound in his stomach causing untold pain. The masked man made sure that Thomas looked into those black eyes of his until the life was strangled out of him.

The massacre of Halloween 1978 had 4 survivors. Laurie Stride, Lindsay Wallace, Tommy Doyle, and Sam Loomis.

Now, they were all gone.


End file.
